nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang
Bluesy Beaverton and The Children Gang is a 2020 Netflix Animated Television Series to be Released in May 14, 2020 and aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. It will be released on Netflix in May 27, 2020. New Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang Merchandise on April 4, 2020. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Bluesy Beaverton, Feather Wood, Lil' Stinky, Rattz, Bluecorn, Princess Razzberries and Bradie Bonester in one pack. Featuring the new Children Gang Character: Amber Kittyson. And The Children Gang comes inside a package called "The Children Gang Action Animal Packs" with a Children Gang Badge. Seasons Seasons: 6 Place Yardley Premise Bluesy and Dania Beaverton, Feather Wood, Bradie Bonester, Rattz, Lil' Stinky, Bluecorn, Trinna, Snekaers, Cora Canton and Princess Razzberries are now tweens/teens. They have to deal with the various issues and the situations that occur during this age. As the show has aged, so have the characters as episodes often involve the cast dealing with common issues of preteens and teenagers. New Styles in 2020 Bluesy has a lightest blue tummy when he wears his Referee Outfit. Feather Wood has White tip of his wings and a White Tummy. Lil' Stinky still has Light Purple-Pink Glasses and she wears a Green Scarf. Rattz has a Bright Blue Cap on. Bluecorn has some Bright Red Shoes with polka-dots patterns and a Light Yellow Bow on her head. She also has Stripes on her head, back and tail. Princess Razzberries still wears her pretty dress on and she also wears her crystal bracelet. Bradie Bonester wears a Light Orange Baseball Cap with a Baseball Badge on his suit. Trinna is still wearing her School Uniform on. Sparkle Splash has her uniform same as Trinna. Sneakers wears her green School Cosplay Outfit on. Cora Canton wears her pink School Cosplay Outfit on. Dania has a Bright Tan Tummy in her Cheerleader Outfit. Barley Fliptrick still has a Bright Lavender Helmet and her bandana has a cat face. Brownie Jr and Sugar Hop-Hop in their Spring Outfits. Characters Main Characters: Bluesy Beaverton (A Referee Louse Beaver and the Leader of his Group) Dania Beaverton (A Cheerleader Louse Beaver who is Bluesy's Sister and The Co-Leader) Feather Wood (A Mosquito Woodpecker who is the Flight Pilot and the Leader Member) Princess Razzberries (A Older Princess Thrips Gray Fox Kit who is the very Majesty and the Second-In Command Member to Feather Wood) Lil' Stinky (A Purple Stinkbug Skunk who greets Bluecorn as her Friend) Rattz (A Bush Cricket Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend) Bluecorn (A Earwig Long-Eared Chipmunk who is a Friend for the Animal Patrol and the Playful) Bradie Bonester (A Little Tan Ant Collie who is very nervous and playful as the Sporty Pup) Sneakers and Cora Canton (The Bush Cricket Torch Key Raccoon Sisters who are the Group's Helpers) Trinna (A Tree Squirrel who is a Student and Audryck and Danjhely's Friend and The Super Critters's Practice Teacher) Majesty Maddlie (A White-tailed Fawn who is the new character as the Group's Assistant) Nutter Butter (A Forest Meerkat who is Majesty Maddlie's Boss) Sonnie Boi (A Gray and White Prairie Dog who is Majesty Maddlie's Other Boss) Mellowy Lilacs (A Bright Purple Aphid Opposum who is The Super Critters's Practice Singer Teacher) Amber Kittyson (A Siberian Kitten who is the new character as Majesty Maddlie's Boss) Barley Fliptrick (A Little Skateboarding Alley Cat who is friends with Bluesy Beaverton and the Super Critters) Main Villains: Broodie Stanker (A Male Stinkbug Stink Badger who is the Series's Main Antagonist as a Bully) Lellie Lemury (A Female Lemur who is Broodie's Sidekick and the Series's Secondary Main Antagonist) Secondary Main Characters: Sariah Black (A European Badger Cub who is Befriends with the Super Critters) Harris Faulkner (A Golden Hamster Pup who likes to share his stuff) Dawn Ferris (A Black-Footed Ferret Kit who is kind to the Others) Pouncer Little (A White Tiger Cub who loves to play sports like pouncing) Chet Colley (A Border Collie Puppy who is friends with Bradie and Berria Bonester) Nash Cuddlesworth (A Northen River Otter Pup who loves to cuddle) Leafie Tallertail (A Tree Kangaroo Joey who is a School Cheerleader and wanted to befriends with Sariah Black and her Friends) Lovie Lightley (A Ice Blue Banded Mongoose who is a helping hand of Mira Surrey) Conner Civetley (A Bright Yellow and Brown Palm Civet who befriends with Mira Surrey, Leafie Tallertail and Lovie Lightley) Britty Beaverton (A Louse Beaver who is Bluesy and Dania's Daughter) Polara Snowville (A Polar Bear Cub who is Barley Fliptrick's Best Friend) Brownie Jr. and Sugar Hop-Hop (A Hopping Mouse and a Cottontail Rabbit who lives in the School) Mira Surrey (A Bright Blue Meerkat who is a Play Kid) Declara Dole (A Arctic Wild Wolf Pup who is pretty as a Snow Princess) Chomp-Chomp (A Alligator who is a Yo-yo Champ) Bobbie Buckley (A Yellow Beaver who is a School Coach) Little Fluffball (A Little Snowshoe Rabbit who wanted to be friends with him) Alpha Dalpha (A Raccoon Dog who is the Gift Giver) Royal Ruiley (A Red Panda who is very glittery like a Glitter Princess) Supporting Bluesy's Team's Children Friends: Leafie Tallertail (See Secondary Main Characters) Conner Civetley (See Secondary Main Characters) Lovie Lightley (See Secondary Main Characters) Pabla Pudley (A Blue and white Poodle Pup who is a Mini Princess and Chet Colley's Love Interest) Silky L'Aroma (A Little Stinkbug Yellow-Striped Skunk who is Befriends with Declara Dole and her friends) Beaky Longview (A Barn Owl Chick who is a Wildlife Viewer) Peckley Bill (A Pileated Woodpecker Chick who is a Sweet Snacker) Darlina Downer (A Red Northern Dingo Pup who is a Class Daredevil) Ruffin Beret (A Brown Bear Cub who is a School's Referee) Harrison Hedger (A Woodland Hedgehog who is a Little Airplane Pilot) Xippie Warther (A White Ermine Kite who is a Class Mechanic) Peony Perth (A Koala Joey who is a stylish) Fast Freddie (A Turtle Hatchling who runs very fast) Cackles Rossi (A Hyena Pup who likes to play Jester Jokes) Bowzer Newton (A Doberman Puppy who sometimes a bit Bully) Kiki Rosso (A Guniea Pig Pup who pretends to be a Princess) Dabble Von Quack (A Wild Duckling who is very nervous) Recurring: Kids Berria Bonester Cheery Cherry Glamour Gessie Bullet Downer (A Golden Northern Dingo Pup who is Darlina Downer's Brother) Petite Downer (A Bright Blueish-Gray Northern Dingo Pup who is Darlina Downer's Sister) Boober Bubby Howdy Chilly (A Chihuahua Pup who pretends to be a Cowgirl) Twinkle-Toes Pip Lutro (A Northen River Otter Pup who loves to play in the Lake) Darling Gatto (A Golden Kitten who is very stylish) Reynard Foxley (A Arctic Fox Kit who is Princess Razzberries's Friend) Splasher Kiboko (A Hippo who doing the Belly-Flops) Shoshana L'Aroma Sunrise L'Aroma Sateen L'Aroma Adults Mr. Walker Ruffalo (A Water Buffalo who is a Teacher) Ms. Rocco Ramsbottom (A Ram who is a Head Teacher) Lilac Bennett (A Floppy Ear Rabbit) Dane Maguire (A Great Dane) Inkwell and Glossy Felinsky (2 Tuxedo Cats) Missley and Mister (A Black and White Dingos) Minor: Pets StinkPew (The Super Critters's pet Robotic Bush-Tailed Skunk) Miss Juggie (Bluesy and Dania's pet Baby Quokka) Little Xionic (A Little Robotic Possum who is Nutter Butter's pet) Sparkle Splash (Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter) Swifti (Sneakers's pet Ring-Tailed Possum) Bubblegum (Feather Wood's pet Rainforest Raccoon Cub) Muffin Geepig (Bluecorn's pet Guniea Pig) Hopper (Princess Razzberries's pet Frog) Snowball Jr. (A Snow Otter who is Mellowy Lilacs's pet) Float Boat (Lil' Stinky's pet River Beaver Kit) Purple Slider (Rattz's pet Tree Squirrel Pup) Faster Dasher (Barley Fliptrick's pet Jack Rabbit) Tiggy Tark (Amber Kittyson's pet Bengal Tiger Cub) Bluey Jr. (Sariah Black's pet White and Bright Blue Dutch Bunny) Woodchuck (Harris Faulkner's pet Canadian Groundhog) Crawley (Harrison Hedger's pet Caterpillar) Movies Leafie's Longest Adventure: A Bluesy Beaverton and The Children Gang Movie Trivia * This is a Second Spin-Off of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol and the first Netflix TV Series. * Feather Wood and his Friends's Collars and Outfits are based of the PBS Kids Show, Super Why!. * The Super Critters are the based of The Super Readers from Super Why!. * The Show is a parody of The Get-Along-Gang and All Grown Up!. * Stink-Pew is a character in Super Why: The Movie: The Forest Critters's Amazing Discovery. He is now become the Main Character in the show. * This is the second show to involve the cast dealing with common issues of preteens and teenagers. Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Bluesy Beaverton and The Children Gang